


Madrina

by rarsa_black



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarsa_black/pseuds/rarsa_black
Summary: Nina Owns and Jessica Pearson were childhood friends. Nina was there when Mrs. and Mr. Pearson divorced, when that stupid car got her to Harvard and when she got her degree. In return, Jessica was there when Nina and Lola (her older sister)  had a fallout, when Owns was replaced with Ross and when the little ball of sunshine was born. When Jessica was named Mikes Godmother no one was surprised they were sisters after all. What really surprised them all was the call she got in the middle of the night delivering a news that shook her to the core.





	1. The Car Crash

 

 

 

_4 November 1992_

 

 

 

"Mike! hurry up, buddy."

"Coming!"

Loud footsteps were heard as eleven years old Mike came hurriedly down the stairs. Nearing the last three steps Mike clumsily lost his footing and was about to fall wasn't it for his father being there to catch him, like always.

"Wow their kid be careful you know the rules, no running in the house"

Mike smiled at his father sheepishly face flushed. "Sorry daddy" he whispered.

"It's okay, just stop doing it." James reassured his sons ruffling his hair affectionately. "let's go your mom is in the car already." he opened the door and watched fondly as his son ran all the way to the car ignoring what he had just told him. Although to be fair James did say not to run in the house and yet to say anything on running _outside_. Mike was excited James could tell, everyone could tell. He's been excited all day for the dinner they were having out today. Lately, he's been working non-stop and had little time to spend with his family especially Mike. Whenever the older man got home his little boy was fast asleep and tucked in bed. Today, however, they are going to change that. A dinner out with just the three of them, no work.

"Okay, whos ready for a fun night out?" James asked them once he was in the car ready to drive.

"Me! me, me, meeeeeeee" Mike yelled cheerfully with a stupid green on his face that brought a smile to his parents face.

"That's the spirit, Mikey." Nina encouraged him. It has been a while since she had seen her boy this happy. It was a secret to no one that Mike missed his father. After James had been promoted to manage his department in the company they have seen less and less of him every day and it had affected Mike so much. While she too worked her working hours neither affected her ability to spend time with Mike and care for him or her housewife duties.

The drive to the restaurant they were eating at was filled with music and Mike being silly. They had the radio on and Mike was happily shouting out the lyrics to the songs he knew while listing quietly to the ones he didn't. The whole singing thing was not Mikes thing, that much was obvious but his parents didn't have the heart to make him stop when he is simply enjoying himself.

"We're here," James announced.

"Finally I'm starving," Mike whined as he got out of the car and following both of his parents who held his hands. He didn't care that kids his age don't call their parents mommy and daddy anymore or that they passed the holding hand phase Mike was close to his parents and growing up will not stop that.

"Of course you are." James chuckled "You've been jumping around since morning I'd say what ever you ate for breakfast and lunch is more than just digested by now."

They went in the restaurant and were shown to a table. "What do you want to eat Mikey?" Nina asked her son who was frowning at the menu clearly deep in thoughts. "Can I have all of it?" he asked her with wide blue eyes full of hope.

"No buddy you can't. There is no way you'd finish all of it and you know the rule: order only what you can eat." his father's voice was final.

"Why do you have so many rules?" Mike complained. "Because Mike rules are extremely important. They govern most of our interactions throughout each day and make your life easier. And they help you know what do to and not, in addition, they help you recognize whats right and whats wrong." James explained. He was a strict man who had many rules that he expects to be followed and if they were broken he will be extremely unhappy.

Hearing the edge in her husband's voice Nina interrupted Mike before he could say something to set his father off, work definitely has him in a bad mood.

"What do what to eat, baby?"

"Burger." The answer was short and had none of the excitement Mike was showing earlier. Nina shot James a look telling him this was his fault and she was not happy about it.

 A waiter came and took their order then left them to their own device. Nina started conversations asking both of them questions trying to clear the tension in the air. Apparently, it worked because soon Mike was telling his father all about Danger Mouse episode he watched today, the Jane Austin book he read and the number of steps from the car to the restaurant door.

Their food arrived and the family dug in enjoying the meal. The conversation died down and Nina was glad school didn't come up yet because she knew if James asked he won't like the answer he will get. Unlike her and Edith, Mikes grand mother James had a hard time excepting Mikes special gift. He liked a normal simple life, dreamed of a typical American perfect family. Mike was everything but that. James was struggling trying so hard to not let it bother him but so far he was doing a poor job.

Soon they were done with their meal and ready to head home.

 "Come on daddy, let's race to the car!"

 "Okay, okay. Mommy why don't you count for us," James said standing in a starting position.

"Alright on three. One, two, THREE!"

Nina watched fondly as they run in the parking lot not caring about the funny look people gave them. Mike was the one who made it first to the car, obviously. That boy was a never ending ball of energy.

 "Come on, in you go. We're close to missing your bedtime." he opened the door for him then did the same to his wife who gave him a sweet kiss for being a gentleman.

"Seatbelts on?"

 "On!"

 "Good boy."

With that James brought the engine to life and started making his way home. This time the radio was off and instead the car was filled with small conversations.

"So Mike, tell me, how was school?"

 She should have known it will be brought up sooner or later. Nina took a sharp breath praying that the answer won't be something James couldn't handle.

"Boring."

"How come buddy? learning is fun."

"Well, they keep telling me things I already know. Mrs.Fisher made me take the upper years test when I told her that, it was too easy. Tess older brother let me take a look at his college mathematics textbook it was interesting. Can't I go straight  
to college?"

Besides her James tensed. His hold on the steering wheel tightened turning his knuckles white.

"No Michel you can't. You have to go to school like other kids do."

"Whats the point if all they're going to teach me is something I know."

"The point is you go to school like _normal_ kids do!"

Mike opened his mouth to say something but whatever he wanted to say didn't get the chance to leave his lips.  
A car horn, bright light, his mother screaming and pain, a lot and a lot of pain. Everything went black after.


	2. Help Is On The Way

The sense of smell was the first sense Mike gained when he reached a conscious like state. The rich scent of gasoline that filled the air overwhelmed him. The smell was heavy and intense it threatened to overcome what little consciousness he had and embrace the dark once again. It took a while for his nose to adapt to the narcotic smell but he eventually did and soon was welcomed with a smell of metal and something rotten. Suddenly Mike didn't mind the smell of gasoline anymore. The rotting smell alarmed him and Mike didn't want to know where it came from. It smelled awfully a lot like blood and Mike willed his mind from forming pictures that matched his thoughts.

  
Second came the sense of touch. He could feel the hard surface his body lays on half-numb and could already sense bruises forming on his white pale skin. The position he was laying in was uncomfortable Mike was sure he would be sore. Metal enclosed him in a way that made it impossible for him to move. He was trapped and the thought alone made feel like he was suffocating. A hard heavy object (Mike suspects it to be one of the front seats.) was on top of his lower half and he couldn't move his legs. When he attempted to try he felt great pain in his thighs as something sharp dug deeper into his flesh. Mike took several sharp breaths at the overwhelming pain in hopes of calming his racing heart. Drops of blood made their way on his delicate skin and tickled him. If wasn't for the situation he was in Mike would have giggled at the sensation.

  
After touch followed hearing. The sound was remote and jumbled up. It withdrew and appeared in soft barely hearable volumes. Mike could hear sirens. It sounded so far away, miles away. His ears were ringing irritably leading him close to screaming in frustration. Suddenly it all stopped at once no sirens, ringing and not a single sound then it all came crashing in full volume. The sirens going off near him and the loud noise caused a headache to form. There were sounds of running engines all around and Mike could make out hurried footsteps in all the noise.

  
"The other driver is undamaged by the crash except for minor scratches. He is heavily intoxicated, sir." a woman's voice said. she sounded young and angry.

  
"Take him to the station. Make him take DUI and DWI then sober him up for when I come back to interrogate him." a deep voice said. A man, old and not a new yorker by the sound of it.

"Yes, sir."

  
Mike could hear the woman's footsteps as she walked away and several other circling around the car. He could only imagine how lost they are in dealing with the situation. The car probably looks as bad as it feels inasmuch to all the acute metal cutting into his body all over.

  
"Chief, the ambulance is being held off by the traffic there on the way."

  
A sigh followed by the old man's voice "Take Jarvis and close this rode. Only let the ambulance and fire trucks through. This is a bad one.". Mike could hear the sympathy in his voice, he didn't like it.

  
The man the Chief was talking to walked away and Mike could do nothing but listen to them as they fade away. He wanted to call out for help, to scream out in agony from the pain but he could not make his body responded to his brain. Silent tears ran down his bruised face as he repeatedly called his mother in his mind. Mommy always know what to do, make it all better and take away the pain.

 

Someone was walking to the car his footsteps were slow but Mike could tell the person was confident. He hoped whoever the person was he would help him. The footsteps stopped in front the car making Mike take a shaky breath.

"How the hell are we getting them out?" the person wondered breathlessly. It was the old man, the Chief. The car shook moving nothing more than a Centimeter but it was enough to make Mike groaned in agony.

The Chief jerked his hands away from the car as if it was burned. There was someone alive inside!. From the way the car was smashed and the two lifeless body parts of both female and a male, he assumed no living human being was in the car.

"HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Mike tried finding his voice and responding but he couldn't. The pain was clouding his mind and his ability to speak. He coughed a couple of times before finding his voice. "Help!" it was low and barely hearable but the Chief heard it nevertheless.

  
A child! The Chief couldn't believe it. And the ambulance wasn't her yet too."THERE IS A CHILD ON BORED! REPEAT A CHILD ON BORED." he yelled at the officers around him. That got them running around cheeking on the fire department and the ambulance urging them to hurry.

"Are you alright there kid?"

"Hurts." Mike whimpered.

"It's going to be fine. Don't you worry about it son? Can you tell me what's your full name please?"

"Michael James Ross."

An officer wrote the name down and went to try and get a hold of their family and friend.

"How old are you Micheal?"

"Eleven."

The chief cursed under his breath. The kid was too young to lose both of his parents in one day. By now he could see the ambulance from a distance rushing down the road followed by the firetruck. "Listen, Micheal, my name is Chief Bertram Raynott and I promise you I'll get you out of there son. Help is on the way, don't worry. But in order to get you out, I need you to help me help you. Can you do that Micheal?"

  
"Y-yes."

  
"Good boy, could you get to the window so I can pull you out?"

  
Mike wasn't stupid he knew it was close to impossible for him to move. Yet it didn't stop him from trying. He took a deep breath and tried as slow and swift as he could master to withdraw his legs from under the front seat. The attempt he made failed it only caused him much more pain than his small body can handle.

"I-I can't. I'm s-stuck."

  
Chief Bertram cursed angrily to himself. It was frustrating. They'll have to cut through the metal. However, that'll take a while and Micheals condition is still undiagnosed. In this case its dangerous to waste time, every second count.

  
The fire department came rushing to the car as soon as the truck parked. They wasted no time. It all happened so fast, it was chaotic. paramedics on standby ready to tend to Micheal as soon as they get him out. Officers making way for the ambulance for when it hits the road. Black bags opened waiting to be filled with dead bodies. The firefighters managed to cut the back door off the car and the sight that met them was horrible.

  
Mike was pale. His white milk skin stood out even more from the red blood that covered most of him. He was small and scared. The front seat was on top of his lower half and they could see a thick sharp metal cut through his thighs and sticking out. Other Sharp metal parts of the car cut his skin. He had a wound in his head that was bleeding pretty badly.

It was a challenge to get him out of there. It took a lot of patience and concentration and about thirty minutes to get him out without increasing the damage his injuries had doon. Eventually, he was placed in the ambulance with paramedics working frantically over him.  


"He is losing a lot of blood!"

"keep the pressure on the wound."

"His blood pressure is dropping."

"Is the Morphine injection ready? He is hypoventilating!"

Mike couldn't hear anything after that. Everything went quiet. Silence fell and his vision was black. He went still it was as if the world stopped. Or maybe it was him who stopped?.

 

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I figure I should have posted this in the first chapter but oh. Here are some warnings for you guys:  
> 1- English is not my first language.  
> 2- It's my first time writing.  
> 3- I'm still working on my vocabulary.  
> 4- There is a high chance there will be cringe-worthy mistakes.  
> 5- This will be close to nothing like the serious. It may have bits and parts of it but not everything since I haven't got the chance to finish the whole thing.  
> 6- I'm very much new to this fandom.   
> 8- I just turned 17 so excuse any childlike behavior or dull chapters.  
> 9- Please leave comments so I can know if you like my work and want me to continue.  
> 10- I don't think I have the courage to write a sex sean.
> 
> ps. This chapter goes to @Priya Sri for her encouragement. all I was waiting for is someone asking for the next chapter.


End file.
